videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie is a 2021 role-playing video game developed by Elite Games and Hasbro Gaming, and published by Apple Entertainment. It is based on the popular My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic TV show. Premise Based off The Cutie Re-Mark, Star Swirl the Bearded alters the past to keep the Mane Six from becoming the Elements of Harmony. He also summons the villains from the alternate universes where they won to help him and manages to turn all of Equestria against the Mane Six. Levels Any enemy that's bolded is the main enemy of the level. * Level 1: Santa's Village Stage 1 ** Enemies: Parasprites, Breezies, Seabreeze, Twittermites, Earth Ponies, Pegasi, Unicorns ** Mini-Bosses *** Babs Seed (Becomes an enemy later in the game) *** Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops/Bon Bon *** Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *** Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon ** Boss: Spoiled Rich * Level 2: Castle of the 2 Sisters ** Enemies: Will-O-Wisps, Skeletons, Vampire Fruit Bats, Olden Pony, Rarity Cloud, Apple Bloom’s Shadow, Timberwolves, Manticores, Living Trees, Headless Horse, Shadowbolts, Star Spiders, Knights, Pony of Shadows, Night Guards, Nightmare Forces ** Mini-Bosses *** Steven Magnet *** Moon Dancer *** Lightning Dust (Queen Mook of the Shadowbolts) *** Nightmare Rarity *** Shadowfright/Larry (King Mook of the Nightmare Forces) ** Boss: Nightmare Moon (She's from the third alternate universe in the Cutie Re-Mark) * Level 3: Santa's Village Stage 2 ** Enemies: Elf, Black Vultures, Stormella's Wolves, Stormella Guard, Zombies, Zombie Elf (Shad, Faz, Chirca), The Black Vultures (Milan, Kip, Rub, Eris), TBA, Cassie, Reindeers, Arrow ** Mini-Bosses *** Zombie Wolves *** Zombie Hyenas *** Zombie Gators *** TBD *** Ursa Minor ** Boss: Queen Stormella * Level 4: Arctic Wilderness ** Enemies: Animals, and Dinosaur Hybrids Species in Arctic Wilderness, (Garahop, Gararaptors, Garahop‘ s Minions), Parasprites, Jackalopes, Cockatrices, Timberwolves, Owlbears, Manticores, Dragons (Basil, Reginald), Construction Workers, Construction Minotaurs, Jargon, Drop Bears, Baboons, Gorillas, Deer (Blackthorn, Bramble), Merponies, Plunderseeds, Gas Vines, Dinosaurs (Utahraptor, Ankylosaurus, Giant Plesiosaurus, Mosasaurus, Pteranodon, Gastonia, Torosaurus, Tarbosaurus, Suchomimus), and Prehistoric Creatures (Arctodus, Woolly Mammoth, Neanderthal, Wolves, Bald Eagle, American Lion, Woolly Rhinoceros, Megaloceros) Screwball, Cave Creatures Grizzly Bear Black Rhinoceros Eurasian Wolves * Mini-Bosses ** Zecora ** Well-to-Do (King Mook of the Construction Ponies/Minotaurs) ** Hydra ** Stormella's ** Catrina ** Stormella's Wolves (He acts more like Arctic Wolf) ** Ursa Major * Boss: Discord (He's from the fifth alternate universe in the Cutie Remark) * Level 5: Dead Forest/Arctic Wilderness/Monster Hunter/The Junior Reindeer Games/Slyly's Cave ** Enemies: Bison (Little Strongheart), Settlers (Troubleshoes Clyde, Braeburn), Rock Lobsters (Iggy, Metty, Seddy), Diamond Dogs, Tatzelwurms, Griffons, Minotaurs, Quarry Eels, Dragons, Spiders (Green Spider, Purple Spider, Blue Spider, Derpider), Golems, Dr. Caballeron's men, Chimera, Ectoplasm, Mummies, Stormella's cats (Tiger, Jaguar, Lynx, Cheetah, Kitten), Zombie Sasquatch, Cult Members ** Mini-Bosses *** Rutt and Tuke the North American Sivatheres Brothers *** Velocipreys *** Slyly the Arctic Fox *** Giant Scorpions *** Arrow *** Dr. Caballeron *** Daring Do ** Boss: Queen Stormella, Ridley the Penguin, Stormella's Pet Arctic Wolves, and Arrow the Reindeer * Level 6: The Launch Runway Stage ** Enemies: Black Vultures (Redy, Jack, Spark, and Runt), Loch Ness Monster, Arctic Cat ** Mini-Bosses *** Flim and Flam (They come from the sixth alternate universe in the Cutie Remark) *** Doctor Whooves *** Cliff and Roc the Gemsboks *** Derpy Hooves *** Arctic Cat ** Boss: Starlight Glimmer (Queen Mook of the Equalized Ponies) * Level 7: Manehattan ** Enemies: Babs Seed, Miss Direction, Peppers Ghost, Suri Polomare, Fillydelphia Phracturers (Shining Harmer, Scarswirl), Manehattan Manglers (Shadowsmacks, Snowpain, Princess Skullestia), Svengallop, Wrestlers (Sneaky Pete, Steel Buns, Cherry Blossom/Mystery Mare, Cloverleaf/Iron Hock), Cops (Chief Stablemaker, Officer Ride Along, Officer Hard Case, Officer Trotter, Officer By The Book), Pirates, Mermares, Sharks, Police Cars, Police Helicopters, SWAT APCs, Power Ponies (Masked Matter-Horn, Fili-Second, Zapp, Radiance, Mistress Mare-velous, Saddle Rager, Hum Drum), Criminals (Rough Diamond, Pharaoh Phetlock, Long Face, Smudge, Shadowmane, High Heel) ** Mini-Bosses *** Coco Pommel *** Countess Coloratura *** Hoofbeard and Jewel (King Mook of the Pirates and Queen Mook of the Mermares) *** Squirk *** Leviathan ** Boss: Rathalos, Tigrex, Gear REX, and Gear RAY * Level 8: Leonard's Cave Entrance ** Enemies: Boy Bullies (Hoops, Dumbbell, Score), Harpies, Hippogryphs, Wonderbolts (Soarin, Echo Fleetfoot, Wind Rider, Surprise, Thunderlance, Cloudchaser, Flitter, Bulk Biceps), Shadowbolts (Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare), Sirens, Principal Cinch ** Mini-Bosses *** Aria Blaze *** Spitfire (Queen Mook of the Wonderbolts) *** Sonata Dusk *** Arabus *** Leonard the Polar Bear ** Boss: Sci-Twilight/Midnight Sparkle * Level 9: Santa's Village Stage 2 ** Enemies: Elite Ponies (Fancy Pants, Fleur De Lis, Jet Set & Upper Crest, Buck Withers), Kibitz, Bad Future Zecora's Rebels, Bad Future Zecora, Nightmare Apples, Nightmare Flowers, Nightmare Books, Nightmare Cakes, Nightmare Bunnies, Nightmare Dresses, Nightmare Houses, Royal Guards, Changelings, Changeling Commanders ** Mini-Bosses *** Shining Armor (King Mook of the Royal Guards) *** Princess Luna *** Tantabus *** Lavan *** Princess Celestia ** Boss: Queen Chrysalis (Queen Mook of the Changelings) (She comes from the second alternate universe in the Cutie Remark) * Level 10: Crystal Empire ** Enemies: Yaks (Prince Rutherford), Windigoes, Snowbutt McTwinkles, Orthros, Giant Squids, Sperm Whales, Crystal Ponies, Crystal Guards, Crystal Golems, Sombra's Guards, Shadow Ponies ** Mini-Bosses *** Kraken (King Mook of the Giant Squids) *** Cerberus *** Spike *** Flash Sentry (King Mook of the Crystal Guards) *** Princess Cadence *** Princess Amore *** Radiant Hope ** Boss: Zombie Sasquatch * Level 11: Ice Castle 1 ** Enemies: Zombies, Skeletons, Jackalopes, Axe Knights, Lizardponies, Harpies, Bomb Knights, Merponies, Shades (Poison, Fire, Frost), Peresphone, Stolas, '''Lerajies, '''Discus Knights, Amalaric Snipers, Chupacabra, Wolfponies, Minotaurs ** Mini-Boss: Hydia ** Boss: Queen Stormella T-Rex Form * Level 12: Tartarus ** Enemies: Zombies, Zombie Hyenas, Zombie Gators, Zombie Bear, Zombie Moose, Stormella Guards, Zombie Wolverines ** Mini-Bosses *** Zombie Wolves *** Zombie Rams *** Zombie Lizards ** Boss: Grimmgarl (Arctic of the Zombie Crocodile Kaiju) * Level 13: Friendship Rainbow Kingdom ** Enemies: Slimes, Spellbooks, Weapons Tome, Book Villains (Queen Trottingham, Loki, Lord Voldemort, White Witch, Daenerys Targaryen, Antonio), Scarecrows, Tin Men, Cowardly Lions, Bookworm, Giant Bedbugs, Giant Bacteria, Giant Botflies, Mutants, Giant Blackflies, Giant Sandflies, Giant Leeches, Lab Experiments, Giant Tapeworms, Giant Mosquitoes, Giant Brain-Eating Amobeas a.k.a. Naegleria fowleri. Student Six Pirate Six ** Mini-Bosses *** Zombie Bears *** Zombie Moose *** Zombie Wolves *** Zombie Wolverines *** Zombie Hyenas *** Zombie Gators *** TBD ** Boss: Zombie Sasquatch * Level 14: Wasteland Equestria (Note: It's the final alternate universe from the Cutie Remark) ** Enemies: Bronies (AnY Pony, Silver Quill, Dr. Wolf, ILoveKimPossibleAlot, Mr. Enter, AntonyC, Josh Scorcher, Jerry/Lily Peet, Voice of Reason, InkRose, Brawny Buck, Nickyvmlp, Byter, 2 Brothers That Bitch About Ponies, Sketchy the Changeling), Fighter Jets, Aliens, AH-64 Apache Helicopters, UFOs, M1 Abrams Tanks, Giant Brothers (Red Smashers, Gurkha Masters, Hammer Shakers, Double Hammers, Weapon Masters), Robots (Wall Crawlers, Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids, Terminators, Destroyer Droids, Ultron Sentinels, Guardians, HK-Aerials, HK-Tanks, ED-209s, Magnaguards, Titans, Leapers) ** Final Boss: Ice Castle 2 ** True Final Boss: Queen Stormella (Note; He might have the same goal as Stormella Dragon Form from that episode, but he does it a lot better and for a better reason which he wants revenge not just for the Rudolph but his friends as well.) Development Elite Games says that it was tough maintaining the family-friendly atmosphere of the Friendship is Magic show while also attempting to cater to bronies as well. Several fan-named characters such as "Derpy Hooves", "Doctor Hooves", "DJ P0N-3" and other characters make appearances in the game. References to the fanfictions "My Little Dashie" and "Cupcakes" are in the game, however the Cupcakes reference was chosen carefully, to keep the game non-scary, by mentioning it as a nightmare Rainbow Dash had. Reception My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was recieved positively by critics. IGN gave it a 10/10, the game holds a 94/100 rating for all versions on Metacritic, and the game scored 98.7% on GameRankings. Controversy Many parents of disabled children claim the Derpy Hooves character was a negative reflection of people with disabilities, due to her name, her crossed eyes, her speech impediment, and her portrayal as a scatterbrained klutz. Apple Entertainment, Inc. defended the character saying that "the character does NOT insult anyone. She's just cute, cross-eyed and all around hilarious" and pointed out her positive traits, like being cheerful, sweet, a hardworking mailmare, her passion for baking and baked goods, and her devotion to her family. No patch has edited the character in any way. There has also been criticism that Zecora, the Bison and the Yaks were offensive stereotypes of Africans, Native Americans, and Asians, but Apple defended them by saying that they had nothing to do with those stereotypes and were just based on these cultures, as well as explaining that that there were normal zebras, bison and yaks and that they came from places with lots of old traditions. Again, the characters have never been edited. Category:2021 games